


Classified Doctor

by TriangleCrown



Category: SCP Foundation, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Explosions, Gen, Gore, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Secret Identity, Slow To Update, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriangleCrown/pseuds/TriangleCrown
Summary: SCP-049 escaped from his containment seeking to gain more knowledge about this new world he once refused to acknowledge. With curiosity to how this world run with their new technologies, he sets on an adventure to gain as much knowledge as possible on what these technologies are and at the same time, learn more about human behavior while under covering himself as one of them.___________________________________This is a crossover you may say between TF2 and the SCP world. You'll know more in the information part of the story.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Information

This story is heavily inspired and motivated by a drawing of a Plague Doctor Scout by 0_peachystars_0 from Instagram (Go check them out, they are amazing), SCP-049 and my thirst for a secretly smart Scout.

I don't really know much about SCP-049 but I will write down here all the knowledge that I know of about this SCP. I will also refer to it as 'he' just to make it easier for me.

For added knowledge, SCP which stands for Special Containment Procedures, is a foundation that contains these creatures. Their slogan is "Secure, Contain Protect", don't get confused. They are responsible into looking for these anomalies and contain them. They are also responsible for protecting the public from these anomalies and to find a cure or a solution if there is a breach from these SCPs.

The SCPs are classified into 5 classes which are Safe, Euclid, Keter, Thaumiel, and Apollyon. (Actually more than that but these 5 are the common ones) I'm only going to explain what the Euclid class is because SCP-049 is an Euclid class SCP. Also since a Keter class is going to be inserted somewhere within the story, I'm going to explain that class too. I'm going to use the box metaphor(?) here to make it more understandable. 

An Euclid class is when you put something in a normal box and leave it alone without knowing what will happen next, its considered an Euclid. A Keter class is when you put something in a normal box, and all hell breaks loose, it is a Keter.

To clarify things more, the classes only describe how hard the anomaly is to contain, not how dangerous they are.

For those of you who do not know what or who SCP-049 is, SCP-049 is a humanoid anomaly with an appearance of a medieval plague doctor who is blinded by the belief of there having a pandemic going on. Before he was found, he goes on kidnapping children and adults alike and claiming to have cured them when in fact, he made them more aggressive. 

He has supernatural abilities, one of which is where he can just touch a living being and drain them of their life. He then experiments with the corpse, putting unknown chemicals within it. Corpses that gets reanimated becomes feral and ready to attack. (Also yes they are considered zombies)

Another one of his abilities is to basically use his 'imagination' in order to gain what he needs. There are two cases that I know of that he had done this. One with him carrying a bag and basically pulling out any medical equipments he needed from it, even equipments bigger than his own bag. Second was when he made himself bulletproof by simply using his 'imagination'. I don't know if this 'imagination' is connected with him killing patients just by touching them but I decided to make these two separate. (Also this is based from my understanding of his abilities)

SCP-049 also has a vast knowledge of anatomy and has a great skill on operation that made even the doctors from the SCP foundation impressed by his skill.

If you want to learn more about this SCP, you are free to go and research it for your own.  
_____________

Moving on from that simple introduction of SCP-049, I also wanted to inform you (those who knows about SCPs already) that I'm going to move the SCP's capture far more back around during WW1 so to makes more sense about his escape from the foundation. Also, I'm going to alter things here for the fitness of the story like his interest and stuff. I know I'm going to be called out for some 'mistakes' I make about SCP-049 so I'm making this now so you all wouldn't have to call me out for it. Also as I've said before, I don't really know much about SCP-049, I only understand how he works. Have fun reading and let me know what you think!


	2. Intro

He was moving from the woods, moving swiftly from tree to tree, making sure that he wasn't followed by the SCP Foundation's guards. SCP-049 looked back, making sure no one followed him. When he made sure of it, he slowed down from his run and proceeded to walk. He doesn't know where he is but he continued walking towards one direction, hoping to find some sort of a road or a dirt path to follow. He needs to be in a civilization soon or the Foundation might find him here in the woods.

During his fast walk, he looked around the woods, admiring the flora and fauna adoring the forest. A sudden curiosity about the biological components of plants and animals came to his mind, but he quickly suppresed this curiosity in favor for his safety, telling himself that he would experiment on them once he found in a better position. Though his curiosity was still there, pestering his mind with ideas and questions and distracting him from his main goal. This greatly irritated him so. He reached out in his bag, he grabbed his notebook in it and pulled it out if the bag, together with a pencil. He decided that maybe noting about these floras and faunas would relieve his mind a bit, which worked when he started scribbling in down words in the usual language he used in his other notebooks, stored in the abyss of his bag.  
____________

Hours has gone by and he was still in the woods, happily noting in the observations he noticed about the plants and animals around. It was now nigh time but the lack of light did not stop him from continuing his journey. He can still see clearly through the dark, noting in more about the nocturnal animals that just popped out of their hiding spots, finally coming out to hunt for food.

Of course he's experimented on animals before, but only those he was able to grab ahold of like rabbits, birds, and even bears. He never really looked at the beauty of nature, only preferring those that would help him advance his knowledge about the human body. His view of nature changed throughout his journey from the foundation. He now knew that even plants are living organisms. Hell he even had the idea of taking advantage of some of the plants' poisonous properties to test on animals or humanoid subjects. But that would be for later. For now, he has a goal to achieve, to free himself from the foundation's grasp and to be truly free once again.  
____________

2 days had passed of non-stop speed walking until he finally got out of the forest. He sighed, relief finally washing over him as he now had a lead to where a possible civilisation might reside. He walked towards the diraction where he had a feeling a city or a town can be found.

As he was walking, vehicles passed by him. He just called them "vehicles" as he doesn't know the concept of cars yet.

After days of being out in the open and constantly threatened of being found out by the foundation, he finally reached his destination and what do you know, its a city. A city filled with strange technology. Technology he has never seen before. This intrigued him. It always did, starting when he was brought to his containment room, where he passed by some of these technology in the foundation. He managed to know some of them like the X-ray and tv.   
____________

He explored the city. Looking and properly admiring the tall buildings he never got to admire when he was brought in. He curiously wandered around, peacefully observing the building around him until police officers and military started popping out of nowhere, asking for a man wearing a bird mask and a black cape. Shit. They knew of his breach.

He hid in an alleyway quickly where he used his abilities to turn invisible. He waited for the officers to leave, then he revealed himself once more. He knew it was too dangerous for him to wander around this city with his appearance standing out of the crowd. So, what he did, was to use his abilities once more and turned himself into a kid, no older that 4 years of age. His mask detached itself from his face, revealing a face of the young boy. He tucked the mask in the bag which he imagined the bag in a different appearance as well as his old clothes. He can't risk being found out. He was sure he'd be put to an even more secured room if he were to get caught.

If he were to stay in this city, he might as well grow in it. Children are the most innocent persons and as curious as he is with the world, so a child like form may do. At least they won't go suspicious about him asking what simple things were. Maybe it may also help him understand these humans more. Like how their brains truly work and how do they socialize and also to find out why those researchers keep on insisting that there is no current pandemic. It would also be a good way to learn more about their technologies. Maybe some of them might be useful for him in the future. Who knows.

Eventually, a young woman has stumbled upon his form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoowie that was the intro. Next chapter would be a time skip to get on with the story. So far, I still have to plan this story so I know what should I do hehe. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this teaser.


	3. The established Scout

Scout was having a great day to say the least. He managed to send yet another Spy who tried to backstab him back to respawn with a slap. He made sure that the slap was actually strong enough to cause damage before activating his ability he always uses to his victims. Though how badly he wants to experiment with these humans due to the guaranteed respawn and repeated subjects that he may take advantage of to find more about how a certain chemical reacts to a body in different ways, he stops himself. 

Joining this mercenary team was so far one of the best decision he made during this test. The other one being the start if this test where he tried to blend in with the humans as a child and later grew to a young adult. Another was who he decided to be. A little change of his attitude really yielded interesting results.

Scout quickly got ahold of the intelligence, not before making sure he killed off the Engineer who tried to go back to his nest to remove the sapper now attached to his buildings. He smiled at the dead corpse in front of him. He wondered if he could reanimate these corpses, making a complete clone of the person. He just waved the thought off for now, remebering to write the idea down in his notebook.

He zoomed out of the BLU base, going in a diagonal zigzag run to avoid being shot dead by a Sniper or blow to pieces by a Soldier or Demo. When he safely got into their side of the battlefield, he quickly went down the intelligence room where he handed the briefcase to their Engie and went back up again to protect their briefcase that was about to be brought back to its spawn. Not for long, their briefcase was sent back to their intelligence room, to which their Engineer had slammed the BLU's briefcase immediately, ending the round with a victory.

He taunted the other team for the sake of keeping in character. In all honesty, he doesn't care about killing the other team really. He just wants to move on, go to his room where he was secluded, and write down notes of ideas and maybe experiment on small rodents in secret. Letting it go and later be found by their Medic and carried to the infirmary for 'examination'.

When the humiliation part of the round was finally over, they all went back into their lockers with the exception of Spy, Engineer, and Sniper who went in earlier to pack their things, preferring to just go back to the main base and rest.

Scout wasted no time tucking his company issued gun, pistol and his trusty bat which he had grew to love. It was nice to be not so careful and gentle sometimes and just be all brash, harsh and swift. It helps him calm his nerves when frustrated. It also kept his violent side at bay, which he greatly take advantage of. 

After tucking his things away, he proceeded to annoy the other mercs, who in turn, just either ignored him, gave him dirty looks, told him to shut up, or acknowledge what he was bragging them about. One who did just that was Soldier who, as a too much of patriotic person, brought Scout close to him, lifts up his fist and shouted, 

"That victory was flawless and that is how AMERICA does it! I am proud of you maggot!"

Scout just laughed and took the compliment, pretending to be all proud and mighty, just like how he pretends to be Scout.  
____________

It was now late at night, everyone is either sleeping or doing their paper works. During these times were the perfect times for Scout to proceed with his experiments but today, he decided to not to. Instead, he lays on his bed, already finished cleaning up his room that was full of junk and scattered clothing for the sake of stereotype. He looked at the ceiling, reminiscing all the experience he had during this test. Humans, as it turns out, are more interesting once you manage to bond with them. So many things a human can hide in that simple brain, it greatly interests him to find out more about how humans think.

Aside from how humans manage to hide their true intentions when needed, he also learned about their beliefs, cultures, expressions and emotions. He noticed that not all people are open. Some preferring to be left alone while some talks to a random person like they knew each other. Their beliefs also made him question if he were really that threatening or not, it seems like most people really aren't open to his ideas as he thought.

Their cultures also are interesting, how other culture differ from another. Like how Americans differ from Europeans. Even their race is interesting, though, he's a bit confused in the concept of racism. 

He notes how humans are prone to expression and emotion. A simple body action can mean so many things. From a twitch to unconscious movements can show what type of person they are. Their emotions also strongly resembles who they are. But he also noticed that like him, some people had learned how to use these to hide something even more. Like a mask as some people say it.

During this test, he also found out more about himself. He understood why the foundation had post him as a threat to the public. He also found out that maybe there's really no plague going on. He tried delving into his memories to see if he can find answers as to why he thought there was a plague going on in the first place, but all he remembers is being beaten to unconsciousness and waking up to a house which he took claim instantly seeing as no people came to drive him off.

He kept reminiscing throughout the night, his adventures, his experience with his adoptive family, and many more until eventually, he fell asleep.  
____________  
____________

Dr.Gates has been searching non-stop for SCP-049 ever since the anomaly has broken out of his containment. Although they haven't received any unusual deaths caused by the Plague Doctor for years, the thought of the SCP planning for something big is still bothering his mind. Some doctors gave up looking for him but he will not back down that easily. He swore he will find the Plague Doctor from that start after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done. First chapter yey, you got to know more about Scout yey. Now how do I do the second chapter? Who knows, but for now, have a great day mates!


End file.
